


Always

by Synchro_Lies



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Bucky Feels, Hurt Steve Rogers, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Steve Rogers, Omega Verse, Smut, Steve Feels, past establishes relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 09:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2503040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synchro_Lies/pseuds/Synchro_Lies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve never expected to go into heat in the middle of fighting against the Winter Soldier and much less that alpha  would help him get through it.</p><p>-</p><p>"You are thinking too loud." </p><p> </p><p>For a second he feels like laughing. To just let out all his frustrated emotions but he can't when he feels like crying and rolling over to bare his ass and wriggle it in Bucky's direction. Oh yeah, the heat was definitely beginning to sip through his body.</p><p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta'ed
> 
> Sorry for any grammatical and spelling errors.

He had suspicions, well not really, actually he was positive knowing ever since waking up from freeze land he hadn't been taken suppressants and much less birth control. He hadn't expected to ever go into heats and if he did it would not be the same since his mate was supposed to be dead. 

 

If an omega's mate died the omega's heats would be affected. Either they would stop having them or they would be irregular. No one knew why back then when science was beginning to explode and their biology were just beginning to be understood. Now with the aid of technology, majorly the internet Steve had found out why omega's heats were affected by the death of a mate. Simply put the loss of a mate severed their bond causing a physical and emotional strain. The loss of a dearly loved one by itself, no matter if you were omega, beta or alpha was greatly painful and affected people differently. With omegas, their heat was the affected party. Even if they were still fertile, their physiology made their bodies deny having heats. With treatment (if they wished) and time they could regain their heats (or in the instance of irregular heats, regain them into schedule)

 

Steve didn't want any of that. He didn't feel as if he was going to meet anyone ever again after Bucky that would make him stabilize his omega status. Besides who knew if the serum had left him barren. After all he looked like the perfect alpha. He and Bucky had been careful back then, just in case. A baby in the middle of the war was dangerous. They would try and if it was possible after the war. Sadly they were unable to do so. 

 

Just when he was just starting to get used to the loss Bucky and everyone else from his time turns out Bucky, his mate is alive but brainwashed into a merciless killer by the name of Winter Solider. 

 

He fought through tooth and nail to get him back, to make his mate remember who he was, what they were, to regain his self. Steve knew it would be hard, and once the process started even harder for Bucky, remembering himself and all the atrocities he committed. 

 

It had to be done. Bucky... He needed to know, needed to gain his will back. That was the most important thing, more important than having him back and what they had. There was a possibility that Bucky would not want to come back to him and their bond quiet possibly be broken. 

 

Bonds were not like marriages, easily made and easily broken. A bond was harder to approach and ever harder to break but sometime sunder the right circumstances it could be formed and broken, though both partners had to be willing. For Bucky Steve was willing to do anything. 

 

However he was not counting on that his encounter with the Winter Soldier would trigger his heat. It had caught him off guard, right in the middle of the battle. Fighting against Bucky, attempting to destroy the heilcarriers while in the beginning of his heat was difficult, almost impossible. But hey, captain America knew how to make the impossible, possible. And so he managed to accomplish his mission, and now found himself plummeted down towards water. 

 

This heat was going to be one to remember. 

 

Well he could never say his heats were boring, if his memory served right, there was that one time in the middle of taking down a Hydra hideout place. 

 

He had lost consciousness and only came to the blurry sight of no one other than the Winter Soldier, crouching down, one hand pressing gently against his forehead. "You are awake." He said, voice rough. 

 

Steve felt wet, hot and sore. It wasn't a particular pleasant feeling. He groaned, attempting to move his body, but doing so made him feel the ache of his muscles even more intense. 

 

"Don't. You are hurting, rest."

 

Bucky removes his hand and slumps down, next to him.

 

Okay, fine, he stopped wriggling and kept still and began to process. He remember falling down thinking he was going to die, then water, lots of water and being unable to breath, then complete and utter darkness. And now he was awake, leaning against something and ahead of him a body of water and off to the distance the remnants of the heilcarriers. 

 

"Must take you away, someplace safe." 

 

Did he remember?

 

"I can... can sense it, smell it. Steve... your heat... no one must smell you punk, gotta keep you safe."

 

The omega took a deep breath, Bucky... the last bit had come off with his typical usual accent. For a brief moment he felt like crying, then remembered he was experience a surge of hormones due to his heat and thus his emotions could particularly be sensitive and after so long and Bucky so near. 

 

Okay, he did shed a tear, just one. Don't let Stark find about that.

 

"..'Not yet punk waiting for your super cells to heal... don't remember much... I have to protect you. I remember you, smaller, drawing, always drawing when you were not fighting. Those times were the best. Looked so peaceful , drawing those beautiful pictures. Once you drew me, I had just woken up, 'was only wearing pants and my tags, cigarette on my hand. You were bigger then, we were at camp, you were holding on of your drawing pads and-"

 

He interrupts Bucky, voice croaky and raspy, ribs hurting, feeling them heal. Not the greatest of sensations. "-begged to draw you as you were, all you. Half naked and smoking, just like you used to back in Brooklyn, before getting drafted. Leaning up against the rail. I used to watch your back." And drool, he ads mentally. 

 

Bucky was remembering whether it would do good to his mind was unknown. 

 

"It hurts... I... I don't want to remember... too painful here-" He points to his head, then "...-and here." to his heart. 

 

Steve's own heart sinks. 

 

They spend a couple of minutes in silence and Steve feels the desperate urge to talk, say something but he doesn't. He contents himself with watching Bucky, then thinks of his heat. 

 

He had to do something, maybe ask Bucky to drop him off somewhere where he can get suppressants, but he fears when he is doing that, that Bucky will run away once he's safe. Bucky's alpha instinct was what was pulling him to stay close to Steve through the bond. To keep Steve safe while the heat ravaged him.

 

He couldn't let that rule over Bucky's will. It had to be his own choice, not some forsaken biology-

 

"You are thinking too loud." 

 

For a second he feels like laughing. To just let out all his frustrated emotions but he can't when he feels like crying and rolling over to bare his ass and wriggle it in Bucky's direction. Oh yeah, the heat was definitely beginning to sip through his body.

 

"Time to move Steve. I know it'll hurt moving but they can't find us. I know someplace safe, away from them. No one will find us."

 

Bucky crawls towards him grabs his arm and swings it around his shoulder and god it hurts like hell, but he doesn't complain and just lets his alpha pick him and carry him around.

 

"Don't worry Steve, I'll take care of you. Want to." 

 

Slowly Bucky is dragging them away from their secluded beach spot and onto civilization. He can feel his bones creaking, muscles cramp as they move, chest heaving finding some difficulty in breathing. It had been a long while since he felt this awful. The last time had been when Bucky give him the bad news that he had been drafted to the war. That night he had an asthma attack that sent him to the hospital. Bucky had stayed all night with him, worried sick. 

 

Now he feels just like that night, emotionally, physically not as bad. He figures that in a day or two he'll be as good as new. It's the first time in all of his time as Captain America he has received such a hard pounding and adding his heat the mix made him only that more sensitive. 

 

After many minutes walking Bucky stopped, right in front of them was a street, cars going in both directions, a few houses and buildings to the distance. That was when Bucky dropped him down, somewhere relatively comfortable, that is if you call a bank of grass comfortable. Much to his misery the dirt sort of stuck to Steve's ass that was wet from the water and thankfully not slick.

 

He had yet to produce slick. It was still early.

 

"Bucky what are you-"

 

Bucky, o rather the Winter Solider stood in the middle of the road, glaring and ready to stop the oncoming traffic and that he did. Cars stopped, a few kissing (bumping) each other. He went for the nearest, intact car, a black, 2009 Toyota. There he punched the window, braking it, then said in an angry mutter. "Out of the car, leave the keys." The poor teenage beta boy whimpered, shaking leaved the car and proceeded to run away scared and screaming. 

 

Poor thing. 

 

In all the things Steve thought Bucky was capable of doing stealing a car, surprisingly was not one of them. But hey, they both had been injected with super solider serum, got frozen and woke up decades later, still as young as they used to be back in the days. One of them turned into an assassin. So he really shouldn't be that surprised.

 

"Steve... How are you feeling?"

 

Bucky asked as he drove the stolen car. 

 

"Hot... really hot."

 

It was the truth, just awhile ago he had begun to experience hot flashes , his core temperature rising a few degrees. The alpha's scent beginning to truly affect him now, if the tent his wet, dirty tight leather pants was any evidence. 

 

"Hang on, almost close... Not yet there." 

 

The alpha gritted his teeth, wanting to reach the safe place before Steve entered into full blown heat. 

 

Steve simply closed his eyes, breathing in and out, feeling his ass begin to moisten up, the first of the slick starting to ooze. His body was readying itself. 

 

It was just a little over thirty minutes before they finally reached the place, not that Steve was counting minutes. They pulled over, somewhere secluded private and yet right in the thick of civilization. It was a small neighbor, a complex of houses without any security door. The place was quite. Bucky was the first out of the car and opened the passenger door, helping him out and half carrying him. 

 

They took a set of stairs up onto the second floor and walked towards a small apartment. The door number read 107 and Steve's heart leaped. Bucky opened the door easily, no keys needed. 

 

"Small place, got it recently while I was on recent mission, kept secret from them. Wanted, needed privacy for when I needed to prepare for battle. I was allowed some freedom of movement, but always had to go back to base."

 

That explained the place, not why Bucky had managed to get inside without keys. 

 

"Did you leave the door unlocked?"

 

The man simply shrugged, then answered. "Never had keys, always leave it open when leaving it, locking it when here."

 

"What if a burglar comes-"

 

"Burglar...? Oh... I always carry my weapons with me, place barren usually nothing important to steal, so no problem leaving it unlocked." 

 

It made sense when Steve took a good view of the place. It was barren. 

 

The apartment was small, no bedroom, just a small kitchenette with an over and a fridge to his right, and to the left was an open door that lead to the bathroom, and right in front of them was the living room/bedroom, only a small table an twin bed decorating it. If a burglar ever came to the apartment and saw they would not find the place very interesting. 

 

"They don't know of place, never told them, it's private. They never had reason to suspect, I always came back." 

 

Bucky gently settled him own the bed and Steve groaned. Good the (old) mattress was hard, uncomfortable and if he heard right very springy. 

 

"The place is safe then?" Or as safe is it could be, from what the alpha had explained so far, apparently it was, however he worried that Hydra knew about the place and didn't bother about it, since their winter solider was well behaved.

 

Bucky grinned for the first time ever. "Didn't want them to know this place. If I wanted this place known I would have made it known. But I don't. They trained me well, too well. This place is secret. You are safe, we are safe."Steve's heart skipped a beat.

 

After that, they didn't say anything else. Bucky went ahead and locked the entrance door, moved frantically all over the house, locking and closing the windows from view then cranked up the air conditioner for which Steve was thankful for. He was getting way too hot.

 

"Steve... Clothes, all off."

 

Steve's brain began to panic.

 

"What...why..."

 

Bucky simply stared at him, waiting.

 

"I'm not getting naked."

 

It implied too much and he didn't want Bucky to feel forced-

 

Bucky's mouth was on his, hot, heavy and simply delicious. He moaned, wrapping both arms around the all too familiar broad shoulders. 

 

Oh how much had he missed this. 

 

It was unreal the way his alpha's mouth moved against his, familiarly warm. The kiss not gentle, but not rough either, just a passionate reencounter. 

 

Bucky pulled away. 

 

"Want to get naked now?" The alpha's tone was cheeky, playful and it brought Steve memories back when they first bonded.

 

It had been a couple days since he had rescued Bucky from Hydra and since he had found about him getting injected with the serum. It had happened out of nowhere, Bucky was pulling him away from camp, pinning him against a nearby tree and just kissing him, called him an idiot for taking the serum without not really knowing what was going to happen, for being so boldly stupid to go and rescue him and then thanked him for doing so, not that he was happy about it mind you. Then begged for his heart's sake not to do anything that stupid and that was when Steve proposed via vomiting his confession of always being in love with Bucky since the moment they meet. Bucky cursed at them both for being stupid not to realize their mutual feelings for one another. Turns out Bucky felt the same way for the same amount of time. Thus they decide not to waist anymore time and bonded that same moment. Steve went off suppressants but not off birth control. They mated for the first time that night and bonded in what Steve could remember as the best heat of his life. 

 

The bed creaked as Bucky's weight settled on the mattress, hovering above Steve.

 

"When you say it like that..." He laughed and for the first time since finding Bucky was alive he felt he had him back. "Are you sure about this? It's your instincts talking not your free-"

 

Bucky was kissing him again, this time harder, rougher with intent. 

 

"Listen to me punk. If I didn't wanna I would have left you there until some of your friends came and found you. Didn't want that, don't like thinking about you on suppressants or another alpha's touch on you. Thought about it, stay and spend the heat with you or leave. Can't leave you alone Steve, don't have the heart to. Even when I could not remember you, I felt you, hard to kill, hard to carry mission, memories coming back. Love you too much." 

 

Steve held his breath. Oh Bucky.... His Bucky, always his, forever his. Now tears were really beginning to build up, one of them even managing to run down his cheek. Bucky's fleshed thumb swept it and licked it off. 

 

"Steve..." He said softly. 

 

The omega smiled, pulling the alpha atop of him. 

 

"I love you too, always have, always will, forever with you until the end of the line."

 

There were no more words after that, just the feeling of Bucky's lips on his, Bucky's right hand sliding down his abs, tugging and pulling his costume. Pulling away from the kiss he began to roll up the shirt, leaning down, bed creaking, pressing soft kisses all over his abs. 

 

Steve sighed happily feeling as his mate's soft, nimble kisses lowered, his hands moving away from the halfway rolled up shirt and moving towards the tight pants. 

 

"Naked... Need to get you naked." The alpha mumbled absently, undoing Steve's fly pulling down roughly the pants, discarding them to side. "Too much clothe." His boxers followed, along with his shirt. 

 

Steve was not completely and utterly naked, slick oozing from his pink hole, cock standing up in attention.

 

"Not fair." The omega pouted, sitting up, one hand sliding across the winter soldier's clothed abdomen. "You have to get naked too." He kissed his alpha's neck knowing way to well that was of his erotic spots."I will, I will." The alpha mumbled, allowing his mate to kiss, nibble and kiss the spot. 

 

Steve helped Bucky discard his own clothes. 

 

Now they were both naked. 

 

"Much better." Steve said, feeling smugly satisfied. 

 

"Mhm... Need to claim you... reclaim you, make you mine again. Will you be mine again Steve?"

 

Steve wrapped his arms around Bucky's neck, pulling him down towards the creaky bed and pressed his lips against his. "Make me yours again."

 

Bucky wasted no time in rearranging his body so that now he lay atop his omega, naked and flushed against his, their erections briskly brushing against each other. "I'll be gentle." He promised, kissing Steve's lips as his left hand held Steve's check, his right fleshy one traveled down, cupping Steve's left breast, fingers nimbly working on the nipple, twisting, pulling and tweaking. 

 

Steve moaned, his body producing more slick. God, it had been awhile since Bucky had touched him like this. He wanted more, to feel more, wanted to-

 

"Please Bucky." 

 

He begged in between whimpers as his alpha moved away from his lips and tortured nipple and downwards, trailing kisses as he went. Hands gripped him by the waist, a hot wet moisture enveloped his engorged cock and Steve wanted to scream. 

 

"Bucky!"

 

He did scream as the hot lavish mouth sucked him, bobbing up and down, then stopped. His cock hit cool air and he groaned and moaned. Bucky's hot tongue licked and kissed his shaft. "Oh God."

 

Bucky sucked the tip of his cock, chuckling, sending rumbles all around cock. "God's not my name."

 

Steve rolled his eyes both in pleasure and at Bucky's old antics. 

 

"Well, hurry then."

 

Bucky seemed to stop, thinking, then smirked.

 

"As you wish."

 

Bucky's index finger plundered into his tiny hole, penetrating it wholeheartedly. The omega gasped, yelling out pleasure, wriggling. Bucky held him in place as he worked his finger into Steve's ass, opening him up as he took him into his mouth completely, swallowing him full. 

 

Steve saw white as he screamed, his pleasure reaching its climax as he spilled into Bucky's mouth. The alpha took it, all of it, swallowing it one gulp. 

 

His breath was ragged, vision beginning to clear up, he saw Bucky, mouth still very much attached to his cock. He moaned weakly, still feeling the press of Bucky's finger as it pushed further inside until it touched something deep inside and that's when he saw stars.

 

Bucky pulled away from the spent cock and took this chance of Steve's distraction to plunge in a second finger. With his ministrations Steve was beginning to loosen up, coating his fingers with slick. Slowly and gently he kept touching that spot within Steve alternating this action with scissoring, stretching the opening driving the omega crazy. He kept it up for a few minutes before deciding to add a third finger. 

 

The scissoring motions stopped and were replaced by small shallow thrusts followed by deeper ones, each time going deeper until finally Bucky once again reached that magical spot that made Steve see stars. He kept that for minutes, Steve's cock coming back to life, hips rocking against the fingers. 

 

"Bucky..."

 

The omega whined wishing, wanting- no needing something more, bigger, hotter, filling.

 

"Shh, let me get you ready sweetheart. Let me take care of you, open you up. Need you ready for me, ready for my knot. Almost ready, just a little longer."

 

Bucky kissed his hips reassuringly, fingers covered in natural slick working him open. 

 

"I need you Bucky, need you soon. Please fuck me, take me, knot me."

 

He was growing desperate. Bucky did not budge, he just kept working on getting him open until he felt Steve was ready. 

 

With a wet pop, Bucky withdrew his fingers, took one of Steve's legs and slung it over his shoulder. The omega groaned, missing the intrusion of the fingers. "Bucky... Alpha..."

 

"Soon... Open up for me Steve. Let me look at your eyes, those beautiful blue eyes. Let me look at them as I take you."

 

Steve glued his eyes to Bucky's. The pupils were dilated with pure, simple animalistic lust, sweat ran across his forehead down his neck.

 

He felt something poking, nudging at his entrance, it was Bucky's prick slowly easing its way inside. He let out a load moan as it penetrated him, going in inside, gently, deep inside. "Oh god..."

 

"Bucky... It's..-" 

 

The alpha seemed to struggle with his words, attempting to find the truth of them. They were truth, a part of him that he was beginning to remember.

 

"My name is Bucky."

 

He finally finished as he fully sheathed himself inside Steve. 

 

Steve wanted to cry of pleasure and happiness. This moment right now, it was something else, special, new, unique. It was just them connected in the most primal of forms, Bucky remembering, holding him. 

 

"Bucky... My beloved Bucky... I need you so much, love you so much... Love me please, need you, need to feel you."

 

Nodding the alpha began to move, rocking his hips gently as he thrusts in Steve. Just like that they moved in unison, gently and slowly pleasuring one another with the feel of each other. It was total bliss. For minutes they swayed until the heat, lust took over the completely. 

 

Bucky kissed Steve as he began to more faster, harsher, deeper. They became frantic, rushing towards pure ecstasy. Taking a hold of Steve's cock, he began to pump it, lips still pressed to Steve's, kissing him over and over again, chastely and deeply. 

 

Sounds of moaning, the springs of the old mattress creaking constant and the absence sounds of flesh hitting flesh filled the room. 

 

"Bucky... Bucky....Bucky..."

 

Steve chanted feeling the pressure build up, ready to explode. Bucky nodded, pressing deeper and deeper, knot swelling. 

 

Bucky stilled, knot big and heavy settled deep inside Steve and moaned, his seed beginning to spill, tying them together. 

 

Steve moaned filling the hot rush of warmth filling him up, the crescendo of pleasuring building up until he could no longer hold it anymore and spilled himself all over his and Bucky's abdomen. 

 

Breathless, they panted. 

 

"Bucky... that was..."

 

The alpha didn't say anything, instead carefully removed Steve's leg from his shoulder and shifted positions. Now the alpha laid against the wall, the omega sitting comfortably on top of it. 

 

The sudden shift of positions had Steve groaning as he felt the knot, along with the seed, move, shift and press deep inside of him. 

 

"Steve... Mine, you are mine again." 

 

Bucky mumbled, pulling him into a tight hug, head leaning against his shoulder.

 

"Yours, forever."

 

"Until the end of the line?"

 

"Always."

 

That was just the beginning of Steve's heat. It would only get heavier and more desperate as time passed, his hormones going crazy with need, scent becoming stronger, calling for alpha. But Bucky there to appease the lust his scent did not go stir crazy, held a by the tenderness of his mate. But just as the scent abated, the lust did not become as powerful as expected. It was still there, pulsating, but overpowering Steve's will. 

 

Steve's wounds were healed by the next day, forgotten by the heat of the lust. Not that the omega minded, after the rather pleasurable activities, the sore, stiff muscles mattered not. In fact they served to remind him that he was still human, serum or no serum.

 

His heat lasted only four days. A little less than expected. 

 

The next day after Steve's heat was finished Bucky was gone. 

 

Now, six weeks later Steve found himself in the Avengers tower, inside a bathroom, sitting down a toilet, pants down holding a stick in his hands glaring positive. 

 

He knew... from the moment Bucky first made love to him in that solitary apartment that risk for pregnancy was high if the serum allowed him to be fertile. 

 

He didn't know what he was going to do now.

**Author's Note:**

> This shitty work is making me have feels. Fuck. 
> 
> I simply had a need for Winter Soldier getting Captain America knocked up. 
> 
> Need satisfied. 
> 
> Also bottom!Steve is deeply needed.


End file.
